A Person Can Only Take So Much Crap
by Hand Over the Bishies
Summary: Inside Yunoki's head when he's told to leave for England. Oneshot. My first anime/manga fic! One version of what I think is going on inside Yunoki's head.


**A/N: Hi everyone!!!! This is my first one-shot, and it's also my first anime/manga fanfic! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN La Corda d'Oro!!! :'(**

* * *

Thoughts are in _'italics'_

He came home after school and his grandmother was at the door.

"Why are you late, Azuma?" she demanded.

"I was at school practicing the flute," _'and then teased Hino and took her home,' _he added as a silent afterthought.

Grandmother looked furious. "Music is simply an art for you to be enriched in. it is not important. You must concentrate on academics. How many times must I tell you this?"

Yunoki bowed deeply, then replied respectfully, "I'm extremely sorry, grandmother. There were also student council matters a teacher asked me to help out with. _'Lie'_ I also apologize for not contacting and informing you."

She looked at him with disgust. "Go change; dinner will be held soon."

"Yes grandmother," he said with another bow. He took that as his dismissal and went to his room to change into a kimono.

Dinner was the same as usual. Hardly any talk, lots of formalities, and traditional food. Always an awkward affair, but Yunoki was used to it. It was only him, grandmother, and his younger sister, Miyabi. Grandmother sent her away after everything was finished, leaving Yunoki wondering what she wanted to talk to him about.

* * *

They were seated at a small table in the room beside the dining room.

"Azuma-san. What do you think of studying abroad?" grandmother asked, but with no intention on hearing my thoughts.

"Study…abroad?"

"For a while now I've been considering enrolling you as a university student in England. Since you'll be carrying the Yunoki name in the future, I believe it will be a good idea for you to study abroad. Therefore, before you enter university, you will attend a high school there to ease the transition. I have already prepared everything for you to enter your new high school once the new school term starts. There are various other preparations, so it would be a good idea if you departed soon."

"But there's still the concours-"

"Music is supposed to be a hobby in the end, don't you think so? Azuma-san?"

Another rhetorical question. Yunoki nodded and excused himself and retreated back to his room for the night, keeping up his careful mask until the door slid shut.

'_ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ he mentally screamed, his face contorting in rage and anger so furious his features were almost unrecognizable. His hands balled into fists at his side and it took him a lot of control not to ram it into something.

His hate for his grandmother arose for, yet _again_, making him bow down to her rules. Why England? Why _now_? It was halfway through the year and she wanted him to switch immediately. There must be some sort of reason, but Yunoki couldn't think of one at the moment. He was too furious.

Yunoki was letting out his emotions, so he continued, knowing there was no harm if nothing was said aloud.

He thought back to today's annoyances, which were mostly caused by Hihara. _'Oh, Hihara,'_ thought Yunoki. _'Such a stupid child.'_

The truth that no one knew, not even Miyabi or Hino, was that Yunoki detested Hihara. Such a shallow, naïve, happy-go-luck, dense person.

In order of people he hated, Hihara was up in the top ten. First, and most obviously, was his grandmother. No need to list reasons. Next were his older brothers, then came his parents. At fourth were his "prospective fiancées". After that was were his fans, and next were females in general; they were too predictable and easy to manipulate. Then was Hihara. And after him, surprisingly, was Hino. It was surprising because she was after all those people, but since she wasn't detestable, only annoying, she was number eight. Since she wasn't close to him and knew his real side, he was wary of her. Also the fact that she's too optimistic and determined for her own good. That attitude of striving for what she wants which reminds me of…grandmother and her orderly ways.

So going back to grandmother…she's definitely _the_ worst of all. Yunoki thought about a life without grandmother…it was wonderful. And though he didn't have the one thing that kept him sane all these years, his flute, he was happier than he was now. He had loving parents, normal siblings, real friends, no need of a façade, and…the _piano_.

Then a thought came into his mind. If this was what could be, then it wouldn't be too late if it happened now, would it? Why not make his dream into a reality? He simply needed to make his plan perfect, which wasn't hard since he was used to scheming to get what he wanted.

His life would make a big turn soon. He would see to that.

* * *

**A/N: so how was that? I hope you liked it! oh, and the part where the grandmother tells Yunoki is taken right from the anime. And I don't own that either. Reviews would help! Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
